What Makes Us Human
by That Awkward Writer
Summary: A collection of drabble from the Marauders' Era. Drabble #04 - Severus Snape: He knew, even before, deep with him, that he's doomed to spend the rest of his life a sad, bitter man.
1. Irritated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon: Irritated**

Sirius Black. Oh, how she_ loathes_ him.

* * *

The door to her compartment slid open.

"Hey, do you mind if—"

The speaker trailed off as she put down The Daily Prophet and regarded the new comer with a cool gaze. A look of pure distaste passed through her features briefly before it was masked by nonchalance.

"Oh, hey. It's you."

"Yes me, McKinnon." The boy countered with the same dispassionate tone tinge with a bit of irritation.

"What do you want, Black?" she asked opening her paper to resume her reading.

"Now that you asked, nothing. I was going to ask if I could sit here while I wait for my friends but clearly this compartment isn't big for the two of us."

He was about to drag his trunk and leave in search for another compartment when she spoke.

"Hmm, yeah you're right. This compartment isn't big for the two of us," she said conversationally still perusing the pages of her paper "at least, not with that big head of yours it's not. It'll no doubt be suffocating and I wouldn't see the _fantastic_ view outside with your _ginormous_ head on the way." She looked up and smiled at him mockingly.

He smirked and shook his head. "You know, McKinnon if you actually do something about that wild, bushy thing on your head you call hair, you might actually see something." He smirked at her one last time before turning and walking away.

Marlene McKinnon sat in her compartment clutching her paper, fuming silently and glaring at Sirius Black's retreating back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome! :D


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Remus Lupin: Acceptance**

He'd learned to accept it. It's all he could do after all.

* * *

"What did you do when you found out you were already a werewolf?"

This is only one of the _many _questions asked of him whenever he tells someone about his 'furry little problem'.

Of course, that's not to say he goes around saying this to people. Merlin, knows what chaos that would bring. There are just people who are inevitable to keep his secret from, especially if they make it their life's mission to find out about it.

"I just accept it." is what he would say with all indifference and calmness accompanied with a shrug as if someone just asked him about the weather.

Because at the end of the day, that's all he could really do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I kept it short and simple. :)

Thanks for all the faves and alerts I really appreciate them. I like reviews too though, just saying. :D


	3. Freedom

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

_For the 114th Philippine Independence Day._

* * *

**Andromeda Black: Freedom**

Ted Tonks is freedom.

* * *

_Freedom._

She never knew the true meaning of the word until she met him.

For Andromeda Black, freedom is something someone like her could never have.

It's like an unattainable wish. You can wish for it but it's never going to be granted. For the wish was too grand to be granted to the likes of her. They refuse to grant it for they say she does not need it. For someone with such a high status as her why ever would she need freedom?

And with that reason, she grew up believing freedom is nothing more but a distant dream.

That was before she met _him_.

See, unlike her freedom to him is not a foreign thing. He is appalled to hear that someone like her is not allowed such a thing. He does not think it's just.

For who are they to say such things? Who are they to refuse to grant something that is not theirs to give? Who are they to decide that freedom befits her not?

He showed her what freedom is. He made her see what her tomorrow will be if she does not stand up and fight. He told her to chase after it – fight for it. For freedom is earned not granted. He broke down the barriers preventing her from grasping what is within arms length if she will only reach.

She was hesitant at first, hesitant and afraid. She had never defied her family's wishes, never had the guts to do so despite the countless times she had thought about it. She needed reassurance. She needed to be sure that everything is going to be alright. She needs to know she's not going to crash and burn.

She saw it in his eyes.

He looked at her with the most open and honest eyes Andromeda has ever seen. His eyes held the promise that everything will be alright. His eyes promised her a definite tomorrow. He promised to catch her before she even begin to fall. He opened his arms to her.

And that was all it took for Andromeda Black to take the leap.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love writing Andromeda Black. Read and review please! :D


	4. Bitter

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would _love _to own _Harry Potter_ sadly I don't.

* * *

**Severus Snape: Bitter**

He knew, even before, deep with him, that he's doomed to spend the rest of his life a sad, bitter man.

* * *

It irks him to see them together.

It pisses him how he could effortlessly prance his way to her while _he's_ stuck at the sidelines watching.

But what really blows his top is how he can do absolutely _nothing_ about it. It irks him _to no end._

It shouldn't have been this way, you know. He shouldn't have been reduced from being her _best friend_ to just a _nobody_ watching her from afar. It was just a spur of the moment thing. He hadn't—had _never_ meant to say that dreadful, dreadful word.

He had apologized, of course. So much that he couldn't even remember how many times he'd approached her and uttered his apology with such remorse. And every time she would regard him with her coldest stare enough to send a shiver down his spine and spat at him rather venomously to _'kindly fuck off.'_

He thinks it's unfair, what she's putting him through, while that blasted James _bloody _Potter got off with a mere scolding, a hex and a half semester of the cold treatment. It's been years. She found it in herself to forgive the bastard—even started a family with him—then why not him?

As he stands from a far watching her cradle the new born child in her arms, Severus Snape knows he's doomed to spend the rest of his life a bitter man.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, This took quite long. School's a bitch eh?

Anywhoo... As always reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome! :D


End file.
